Loose Cannon
The Loose Cannon is a weapon in Team Fortress 2 and is the main weapon used by Potato Nick in defeating his enemies, along side with other weapons like his sword and Morty. The weapon's controversial effects make it taboo in the Weeb Squad, but Potato's lust for power causes him to use it anyway. Background Long before time itself even longer before the creation of the Tyroverse, the empty void of space was conqueror by 3 gods of Might, Love, and Wisdom. The 3 gods were in constant struggle to control space from one another, until one day the god of might constructed a powerful weapon to destroy the other 2, a massive cannon that shoots explosions that could rock the fabric of time. His plan worked and he killed the other 2 gods with a loud eruption of the cannon, but fortunately he killed himself with the explosion as well. The explosion also created a small cosmic structure that would later form into the Tyroverse itself. Centurys later, Saxton Hale heard of this story and decided to create a weapon such as that. Early tests of the weapon proved that the design lasted the ages and was still a force to be reckoned with. The weapon was released December 20th, 2012 in collation to the world ending the next day. When the world didn't end, Saxton knew he created an abomination of a weapon. One day while Potato Nick was playing Arena_2fort, a fellow demoman and admin on the server, DrMrSisterFister, told Potato of this weapon and it's amazing power. Potato soon attained this weapon and reaped the power it wielded. As Fister faded away from the Arena server, Potato would be the main "Donker" on the Arena_2Fort server. Others would try to oppose him and take his place as master donker like Muai and even Tyro (who despises the weapon calling it a crunch and proclaiming anyone who uses it has no skill), but they would pail in comparison to the donks of Potato Nick, who to this day still uses the weapon. Strategies The Loose Cannon is one of the most complex weapons in the history of videogame weapons. It has many intricate mechanics that reward the more skilled players that use it. Holding down the primary fire while using the Loose Cannon will shorten its fuse which will help the player if it is used in close quarter combat. It weapon also has a built in mini-crit feature in the form of "Donk 2X". The Donk happens with the cannonball fired hits the enemies and explodes within a short amount of time. This can be executed by timing your fuse in order to control your cannon fire, or you know....you could just spam it. Actually just spamming it really does the entire job, ya know what..yeah just spam it, forget about that other shit just spam lol. Notes * Potato's famous catchphrase, "Donkers", comes from the Loose Cannon's ability to double donk enemies. ** The phrase itself is partly false as the feature is called Donk X2 not Donkers. * The main reason on why the weapon isn't nerfed is because Valve knows the demo mains would collectively REEEE in anger it anything happens to their precious meta.